e4_misfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shaun Merton
Shaun Merton was the third probation worker to The Misfits Gang and Sally's replacement. He has sarcastic and flippant, with a very relaxed attitude towards the group, and although he seems to understand when they are lying to him, he doesn't let it bother him - very different from Sally's no-nonsense attitude. Biography Early life Not much is known about Shaun's life. It was suggested by Rudy that he was sexually abused as a child, which is probably true since Shaun reacted very aggressively as Rudy said it. Shaun also implies in Episode 1 (Series 2) that he has a 'sexy' Italian girlfriend, and may participate in recreational drug use. Series 2 Shaun introduced himself to the gang as their new probation worker after Sally had gone missing. He was unintentionally killed by them on his first day at work when they assumed that he is the disguised Lucy, a shape-shifting girl, but Curtis was able to undo the event. Also, Pete warned him that there is something wrong with this gang, but Shaun didn't take him seriously. In the second series' finale he overhears Nathan, Curtis and Simon talking about their superpowers, and sells them out to the media before leaving the country; this timeline is undone when Curtis rewinds time to stop Brian - the first person to go public - from killing the rest of the group, resulting in the Misfits' contact with Shaun simply ending when their community service stops. Series 3 He comes back in the third series, still as the probation worker, first seen bossing Rudy, Charlie and Tanya. After getting caught by the cops in a stolen car, the Misfits are sent back to community service, again under Shaun's care (who welcomes them with sarcastic warmth). Death When Jen, a coma patient with the power of body swapping, swapped bodies with Kelly, the gang, along with Seth , Curtis, Alisha and Rudy witness Shaun's death.]]smuggled out Jen's body (which contains Kelly's consciousness) out of the hospital and stored it in the Community Centre. Shaun saw the body and confronted the gang, who had just caught Jen, in Kelly's body. Jen then stabbed Shaun with a screwdriver and escaped. Just before his death, Simon told Shaun about their powers. Shaun laughed in his last few moments, saying: "I can't believe I never picked up on it before..." before finally dying. Later on, Rudy asks Seth if he can borrow his BMW so The Misfits have a way of transporting Shaun to be buried, because "...he's heavier than he looks". His position was originally to be filled by Laura who was killed by a zombie shortly after entering the Community Centre, who was then replaced by the sadistic and cruel Greg. According to the official Misfits book, after Shaun's death he is suspected to have gone missing due to being involved in a financial scam gone wrong. Quotes Alternative Timelines * In one alternative timeline, Shaun gets suspected by the Misfits as being a shapeshifter (Lucy). They beat him up and Kelly kills him with a fire extinguisher. This timeline is undone by Curtis who doesn't want them to get in more trouble. * In another alternative timeline, Shaun sells out the Misfits to the media after another super-powered individual, Brian, comes forward with his Lactokinesis. Shaun, bored of being a probation worker, tells the media of the gang's powers so that he no longer needs to do his job, then emigrates to Antigua. * In an alternative timeline where the Nazis won WWII, Shaun was a Nazi officer under Captain Smith. Shaun had a relationship with Alisha, but it was an enforced one after she was caught drunk driving and he released her, but was disappointed to find out that Alisha was cheating on him with Simon. He was shot by Kelly, who wanted to release Seth from prison. Trivia *Shaun is the second longest surviving Probation Worker, lasting from Episode 1 (Series 2) right through to Episode 5 (Series 3). *His name is incorrectly spelt as "Sean" in the closing credits of Episode 1 (Series 3). *Curtis refers to Shaun as 'different' during their first encounter with him. This is due to their previous probation workers being very demanding, while Shaun doesn't care what they do. Curtis would later say that the intense and possibly psychopathic Greg was also 'different' in the beginning of Series 5. *Out of the five probation workers who have appeared so far, Shaun is the only one who was not technically killed by one of the Misfits (he was killed by Jen, in Kelly's body). Though he was killed by Kelly in 2 alternate timelines. *Shaun is the 3rd probation worker. *Shaun has had the most community service workers under his wing, 9, 6 of them main characters and an additional 3 one-time characters. *Shaun has met Curtis, Kelly, Alisha, Simon, Nathan and Rudy. Appearances Episodes Category:Supporting Characters Category:Series 2 Characters Category:Series 3 Enemies Category:Probation Workers Category:Male Characters Category:Alisha Daniels Category:Enemies without Powers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Powerless Individuals Category:Series 3 Characters